one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom vs Sonic The Hedgehog
Battle Blossom was flying through townsville until she saw Buttercup and blossom fighting Sonic and Shadow.Shadow grabbed Buttercup and teleported away as Sonic kicked Blossom across the cement into a car,which exploded. Blossom:Buttercup!Bubbles! Blossom then flew down to confront sonic. Blossom:YOU MONSTER! Sonic:Huh?I was just defending myself,they attacked me and my friend first! Blossom:Nobody hurts my sisters! DON'T BLINK! FIGHT! Blossom punched sonic repeatedly,then flew behind him and kicked him a few feet away,though sonic stopped himself by turning into a ball,then did a homing attack,though blossom blocked it. 50! Sonic:Now It's time to get serious! Sonic then sped behind buttercup and repeatedly hit her with kicks before speeding in front of her and kicking her into the air,then jumped up and did a spindash,sending both fighters to the ground. 40! Sonic sped 20 feet away from blossom and got ready for another spin dash,just as Blossom got up.Sonic then got into a crouching position as a light blue aura emitted from him. Sonic:try to keep up,kiddo! Sonic then sped at Blossom at full speed,but Blossom punched sonic right as he approached her,causing a shockwave to occur that sent sonic flying into a building. 30! Sonic crashed into a couch and laid there as Blossom got into the building. Blossom:What are you doing? Sonic:Sitting around..how has your day been. Blossom:Well,I- Sonic:It doesn't matter anymore! Sonic sped behind the couch and kicked it into Blossom,then ran at her and was about to tackle her,but Blossom used her ice breath to freeze sonic,then punched him repeatedly before using a beam to blast Sonic through the remainder of the building,then flew behind sonic and send him down with a double axe handle. 20! Blossom crossed her arms,but saw a yellow glow coming from the hole she made,then noticed super sonic come out of the hole. Blossom:Huh...how are you still alive after that? Sonic:I survive the craziest things,lady. Super Sonic then teleported in front of Blossom and punched her in the face,then kicked her across the ground,then teleported behind her and kicked her again,sending her flying,then teleported again and threw her down. 10! Blossom charged at Super Sonic and the two of them fought all around townsville,destroying buildings and causing shockwaves.Blossom knocked super sonic down and flew at him with a beam charged,but Super Sonic used chaos control to stop time,then flew up to the earth's atmosphere and came down with a devastating kick to Blossom's head.Super Sonic then stopped time as Blood came from blossom's head. Blossom:OW! Super Sonic then punched Blossom into the air and did a spindash,ripping through Blossom,then blasted her body to pieces. K.O!!!! Sonic then detransformed and ran off. Sonic:SEE YA LATER! THIS FIGHT'S WINNER IS... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees